


Songs to say Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Gen, Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just because... Over and over and over again. Linkin Park is more than a voice, more than music. It's a place close to my heart.





	1. Chapter 1

FORCE AND PRIDE

As if risen from a silence / he owns the stage with strings alone.  
His riffs are freaking heavy / coz they shatter skin and bone.  
He’s the Phoenix, he’s the flames / he’s the priest of rhythm’s faith  
He taught his bass to be the purest / taught it to be brave.

There is Joe the scratching devil / who turns tables till they burn.  
Give him nothing to get started / and get fresh samples in return.  
He’s got that artsy thing about him / that inspires all the takes  
He keeps the camera rolling rolling / until the cam lens breaks.

 _A candle went out in Linkin Park some cold summer night._  
_Its light went up to the darkened sky where there’s no more need to fight._  
_The music was still playing on with all its force and pride._  
_Countless spirits came to Linkin Park to ignite a common light._

Then, there’s Brad the counting wizard / who does magic with the notes  
He’s the reason in the music / that evolves to perfect shows.  
There is chaos all around him / as he pulls the structures through  
He’s the calm behind the sound / to centre me and you.

Unleashing thunder with his fingers / he knows to hit without a bruise.  
Rob enslaves the sticks to rhythm / and suddenly lets loose.  
Watching from the back of stage / he gives us all the beat.  
Through singin’ and through rappin’ / they all follow his lead. 

_A candle went out in Linkin Park some cold summer night._  
_Its light went up to the darkened sky where there’s no more need to fight._  
_The music is still playing on with all its force and pride._  
_Countless souls came to Linkin Park to ignite their common light._

Number five is M Shinoda / something you should keep in mind.  
He’s a rapper, he’s a writer / He looks through things from behind.  
He uses black rap to pierce Japs-talk / displaying whitemen’s ties.  
He sings solo to mourn passed friends / the same as Damien Rice.

On stage behind his keyboards / he’s got a fortress of his own  
But with all the band around him / he will never stand alone.  
With all the fam around them / they will never be alone.

_A voice faded out in Linkin Park some cold summer night.  
Its sound went up to darkened sky where there’s no more need to fight._


	2. Chapter 2

FROM ABOVE

You’ve slain demons with your voice.  
Screamed out the fears of generations.  
You’ve fought many battles not by choice  
Still you sticked to good intentions.

And we’ll thrive in Linkin Park together.  
Coz we’ll keep on the lights there forever.

Up high or down low, two decades in a row  
You pulled off the show.  
Back then, right now, I still don’t know how  
You made my demons bow.  
I will never forget, I will never regret, but it’ll always be sad.  
That you’re gone, that you're gone.

So, you’re the lasted twinkling star.  
Hope you’re watching from above  
In the constellation called guitar.  
Hope you still can feel the love.

And we’ll thrive in Linkin Park together.  
Coz we’ll keep on the lights there forever.

Up high or down low, two decades in a row  
You pulled off the show.  
Back then, right now, I still don’t know how  
You made my demons bow.  
I will never forget, I will never regret, it’ll always be sad  
That you’re gone, but we'll go on.


End file.
